Finally free?
by oxSeeWhatISeexo
Summary: Adam Faulkner finally gets out of the bathroom...but he ends up at the completely opposite place he wanted to go! Yeah...Saw 1 fic, deal :D
1. Free?

**Heya guys. Yeah, this isn't my first Saw fanfiction. And, yeah, I read the first one over...and I've learned, that it really sucked. I couldn't handle flames back then, and I was just starting as a writer. ::shrugs:: But yeah, this one is a hundred times better. Believe me. It may sound used, and run down, but mines different. Believe me! I'm writing it! And as always, R&R, it gives us writers, inspiration.  
Copyright: No own of Saw...or Adam/Leigh Whannell. ::Cries:: But I do own Saw, Saw Uncut and Saw 2!**

Adam Faulkner frowned slightly at the situation he was left with. Chained…to a pipe…bleeding…and thirsty like fuck. His voice was officially dead, seeing as he screamed for a good five minutes. _Well that was rather stupid of me._ Adam shook his head at his own stupidity and got up off the ground, his legs were starting to fall asleep. _Hey...the bathtub! I can drink from that!_ He felt around for the bathtub that he awoke in. Once he found it he smiled the biggest smile he's ever smiled. _Okay, tub, don't let me down. Have water. Have…water._ Adam felt around for the knob, once he found it, he turned it a couple times, and waited for the water. He just stood there, anticipating something. Maybe for the key to come barreling out of the faucet. Or maybe a water droplet. But…nothing came.

"How did you work before?! HOW?!" He screamed and kicked the tub. Adam then started to hop around on one foot holding the foot he just kicked the tub with. "What…did I do to deserve this? What?" Adam looked up at the ceiling. "C'mon, God! Tell me what I did wrong! I never raped anyone! I never did drugs! I never killed someone! I just took _pictures_. That's all! Pictures! If that's a crime, then let water come pouring out of this faucet!" He screamed and pointed at the faucet. He waited a few seconds, and nothing came. "Ha!" He sat back down in his corner and blew on his wound. A few hours passed and he started to doze off. He leaned his head back and then fell completely asleep.

A couple hours later, when Adam was fully asleep, a woman entered the room, and unchained him.

"L…Lawrence?" He muttered quietly. The woman didn't say a thing and stuck a needle in his skin. "What…the…" He said slowly and quietly. His head then fell down and his arms went limp.

"Good…" The woman put Adam's arm around her shoulder and dragged him out of the hell they called a 'bathroom'.

**R&R...Please?**


	2. Trapped

**Guess whose back? Back again? I'm back! Yaaay! Aren't you all just so happy? I bet you are! But uh, who saw SAW 3 and thought it was amazing? I know I did. I still think SAW 1 is the best though. But uh, yeah, here's my new chapter. Enjoy it. Make sure you review though. It makes me feel good inside.  
Disclaimer: I don't SAW. But I do own SAW, SAW Uncut, SAW 2, and SAW 2 Uncut. :D**

She dragged him all the way through the sewer system and back to Jigsaw's layer. She wiped the sweat off her forward and dropped Adam on the concrete.

"Well done, Amanda." Jigsaw smirked, and then coughed.

"What should I do with him?"

"I made a special game for him. It's through those doors…" Jigsaw pointed to the left. "And right down the hall. Last door."

"B-but sir…don't you think he's had enough? Don't you think he's learned his lesson?" Jigsaw laughed slightly and shook his head.

"I don't think so. Not this one. He went through that game and didn't change it. I know it. This one is putting him to the test." Jigsaw said slowly. Amanda didn't necessarily agree with John, but she obeyed him anyways. She dragged down to through the hallway, hoping that Adam wasn't going to wake up.

_God, you're so heavy!_ She thought to herself. Once she got to the door, she opened the door and looked at the contraption that Jigsaw made. "Oh…wow!" She said and hooked him up. She shook her head. "And…I thought that you were a nice guy." She said quietly and walked out.

"Ah…god." Adam said and went to rub his face. He was able to, but it was rather hard. "That's…weird." He said and looked around. He then noticed that he wasn't home, or in the hospital, but in another worn down, grungy room. "Oh…hell no!" He looked at his arms, and saw that they were chained. He moved then around, and saw that the chain seemed to stretch. Adam looked behind him and saw a wall of spikes. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." He said over and over again. "Let me go, you fucking freak!" He screamed. He looked around, in search of a tape player. While he was looking, a television turned. Adam glared at it and watched it.

_"Hello again, Adam. Welcome back. I guarantee that you are wondering why you're back, and not somewhere else. And it is because, you do not appreciate. My first game was to see if you did." _The voice paused for a moment and took a deep breath. _"And you didn't. I figured that if I let you go, you'd go back to stalking people for money. That's not a healthy way of living. So today, this is your final task. As you've seen, there is a spiked wall behind. And in the middle of ceiling, hanging is a key. That key is to your chains. You must stretch as far as the chains are willing, and grab the key. But every ten seconds the key rises and the wall will inch closer to you. You have two minutes to complete this task. Good luck, and let the game." _Adam's jaw dropped.

"Are you fucking serious?!" He yanked on the chains for a few seconds then eyed the key. He started to take a few steps forward, stretching the chains out. _This is a lot harder…then I thought._ He looked behind him and saw the wall coming closer. "Shit!" He looked at the key and saw that it got higher. "Shit again!" Adam continued to inch closer to the key, reaching for it once he got a little closer. His knee gave out on him, and he fell backwards and sliding back into the wall. "AH!" Adam shoved his legs out in front of him to stop his back from being impaled. The bottom of his feet got impaled slightly. He screamed out in pain and looked up at the key. It was so high. But Adam got up, stumbled around and continued to grab for it. He was about to grab the key and bring it down, but before he did the key rose all the way to the top of the room. Adam frowned and started to weep.

"I-I'm done. My life…is over." He said and stared at the key. Adam looked over at the door, and saw someone standing in the doorway. "What the hell?!" Amanda walked into the room and reached for the lock. "What are you doing?!"

"Shh…I think…you have potential." She said struggling for the lock. "You can change. And I know how to help you. You'll…just have to help me." She smiled and unlocked Adam. His arms fell forward and he stepped out from behind the wall.

"Why?" Amanda just looked him.

"Why what?"

"Why the hell did you help me?!" Amanda shook her head.

"If I were you, I wouldn't question me. I have the power, to put you right back in the situation you were in, and let you die." She walked towards the door and put her hand on the knob. "Hurry up!" She snapped and waited for Adam. He just stared at her and walked out the door.

"Where we goin'?" Amanda rolled her eyes and walked off. Adam blinked and followed behind her.

**R&R!!**


End file.
